


It’s A Small World

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Griffin's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin's birthday present from David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s A Small World

It was a surprise birthday gift that David had spent weeks getting ready and fighting to keep Griffin from learning about. The bolt of inspiration came from an afternoon when David jumped into Griffin’s place and found himself alone. Looking for a DVD to watch while waiting, David noticed a small metal footlocker tucked in behind the large entertainment system. Sneaking a peek in the box, David was astonished to find it filled with every DVD released by Disney, from the first Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs through to Wall-E. However, he didn’t have the Jonas Brothers live movie, nor Hannah Montana, for which David was quite relieved. Knowing his love for languages and that his mother had taught Griffin to speak fluent French, David decided to combine what appeared to be two of Griffin’s passions outside of killing Paladins.

Which is why he decided to take Griffin to Disneyland Paris, properly known as Disneyland Resort Paris. And went about booking the best suites and full week VIP passes, using two fake identities that they had bought from a black market counterfeiter who managed to secure them fake IDs and passports and background checks that would pass a deep analysis. For once, David wanted them to be able to act like normal people, enjoying Disneyland in all its commercial tackiness.

Griffin was actually impressed and pleased when David revealed his extravagant gift. David had jumped them to a vineyard field near Paris where he had a jump location set up. David didn’t even tell Griffin where they were jumping, so it took the Brit jumper a few minutes to figure out where they were. Then David handed over a hand-wrapped small box, to which Griffin opened and found all their reservation documents taped to the cover of a bootleg copy of Up. He spontaneously grabbed David in a big hug, nearly lifting David off his feet, grinning like crazy, and David felt really great about his choice. Griffin laughed even harder when he saw their new identities: Daniel Cassidy and Neil Dancer, a subtle nod to their recreation of the jump scene from Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.

They were there for a week, and took advantage of everything the resort had to offer. They acted like children, trying every ride and picking their favorites, eating cotton candy and watching parades and doing all the tourist-type activities they could think of. Even though there was an open distaste for Disneyland when it first opened in 1992 in France, with all the additions and expansions beyond the two theme parks, it had become very popular and was quite crowded even thought it was off season.

The weather was beautiful nearly every day that week, except for the Thursday they were at the theme park waiting in line for their 15th ride on ‘Space Mountain: Mission 2’. It was lunchtime so the crowds had disappeared to watch the daily parades and the lines were not as busy, but they were still standing outside when the skies suddenly clouded over and it began to rain. Not a light rain, not a warm rain, but a fluke torrential downpour that immediately soaked them to the skin.

People starting running for cover in every direction, but Griffin grabbed David by the hand and started spinning him around bellowing, “I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain …” David broke out in gales of laughter before adding his voice to the song, and the two danced and waltzed hand-in-hand as the rain got heavier and colder. They received funny looks from some of the visitors, but there were also many smiles of delight and cheers from others huddled in whatever dry corners and spaces they could find.

They laughed even harder when it started to hail - from sunshine to rain to hail in a matter of minutes. A costumed Mickey Mouse ran by, holding hands with very wet-looking Minnie Mouse as they fled the bouncing bundles of ice pellets for somewhere warm and dry and safe. Griffin was so amused he nearly fell down laughing at the sight of the bedraggled mice. The hail wasn’t bad at first, small pebbles that bounced off their wet clothes, but it quickly became apparent that a real hailstorm was moving in. Staff members were closing down the rides due to the extreme bad weather, but it didn’t stop the two jumpers from taking advantage of the absence of the crowds to do a quick jump into the Mountain ride. They had been there so many times it was easy get themselves inside, where they proceed to sneak around in the dark, holding hands so as to not lose each other.

They finally found an unlocked small storage room where repair equipment was stored, and got themselves comfortable on a few broken seats from the trains. They still had the giggles, and it took them a while to settle down. Each time they tried, Griffin would suddenly squeak like a mouse, and then they would be off again, crying with tears. They were soaked through and cold and having a blast being together.

David wasn’t expecting it when Griffin turned to him, and crushed David in a massive near rib breaking hug, whispering ‘thank you’ over and over again in the dark. David hugged him back just as hard, and they two sat there wrapped together, dripping all over the used seats and each other, until the lights came back on and they quickly jumped back outside before they were caught by security or staff.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
